


All You Had To Do Was Stay

by YamiAki96



Series: TS verse [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Crying, Fighting, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:47:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YamiAki96/pseuds/YamiAki96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet for the first time since Dean walked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All You Had To Do Was Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (Taylor songs listened to: All You Had To Do Was Stay, Stupid Boy, Forever and Always, You’re Not Sorry, Cold As You)

Castiel looked nervously into the mirror, trying to make himself look okay.

He wanted to look good for his meeting with Dean, like he was just fine. Like he didn’t cry everyday because his heart hurt. But he didn’t. He looked tired and sad and nothing he did changed that.

With a sigh, he put on his jacket and left the library. He had agreed to meet Dean during his lunch break so he had an excuse to leave if things got to be too much.

Dean was sitting at a table by the window when he arrived. Castiel was surprised that he was there on time. Dean smiled when he saw him and it made Castiel’s heart ache.

"Hello, Dean."

"Hey, Cas. Thanks for meeting me." Cas only nodded. "I ordered for us. You take yours black, right?"

No. “Yes, that’s right.”

The waitress brought their drinks and gave Dean a flirty smile. Cas looked into the dark liquid in his mug, waiting for Dean to speak.

"What happened to you? You just disappeared."

"I found a new place," Cas said, adding sugar to his coffee. "I was going to tell you on our date, but you never showed."

"I told you I was sorry." Castiel didn’t respond. "How are you?"

"Peachy. And you?"

"Me and Lisa broke up."

"That’s too bad," Cas said, trying not to sound pleased.

"I’ve missed you," Dean admitted. "So has my mom." Cas flinched.

He used to call or go see Mary once a week but since he ended his contact with Dean, he didn’t think it was appropriate to see her.

"How is your family?" He asked. Dean shrugged.

"Same old. Yours?"

"Gabriel is fine." Dean fidgeted with a sugar packet.

"I really am sorry, Cas," He said, looking at him from under his lashes.

Before, Castiel would have melted. But now, it did nothing to appease him.

"Yeah, right. Why did you really call me here, Dean?"

"I went to your apartment and were gone, Cas. I didn’t know where you were or if you were okay or anything."

"I told you that if you left not to come back."

"Oh, come on–"

"You chose her! Why should I have waited for you?"

"Because I love you." The words stuck Castiel as if Dean had hit him. He felt his eyes fill with tears.

"No," Castiel said, his voice cracking. “You used me. For years, I let you use me. But not anymore. I am done with you and the way you treat me. I am not some whore you can fuck and leave behind.

"I waited for you, Dean. I waited for so long for to see that I loved you more than she ever could. I did everything you asked, I always came when you called, and you couldn’t even show up to a restaurant for an hour. You’re not sorry. You never have been." Castiel paused and took a shaky breath.

"But, one day, I’m going to find someone that will treat me the way I deserve to be treated and will really love me. And I will forget all about you and the hell you have put me through.”

Castiel turned on his heel and started to walk away, ignoring Dean’s calls of his name. He wiped his face and kept the rest of the tears at bay. He would not cry over Dean Winchester.

Not anymore.

He called his boss and told him that he wouldn’t be back in today.

He had some things he had to get rid of.


End file.
